This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Advancements in glass technology continue to increase the insulation values of windows for buildings or homes, for example. Such advancements continue to reduce the amount of heat transfer through the glass units. These high-performing glass units, however, create new problems for the existing window frame and/or glazing technologies. In order for the window assembly, as a whole, to perform at a high level, there is a need for these high-performing glass units to be installed in high-performance window frame systems. Installing high-performing glass units in high-performing window frame systems can yield the synergetic effect of drastically increasing the R-value (thermal resistance) of the window assembly, as a whole, and drastically improving the energy efficiency of the building or home.